junafandomcom-20200215-history
Medic
Overview Hit Dice: 1d8 Health per level: Hit Dice + Constitution Modifier If you get past the drug addiction, most medics are pretty swell guys. Plus, there's nothing wrong with doing a little ket with the boys before a fight. Medics heal party members and poison enemies. List of Drugs Drug Slots per Level Drugs Known: Level + Wisdom Recover slots on long rest Level 1 APDOW Drug Administration Mimic cleric spell tree Know thy Enemy Advantage on all intelligence checks that have to do with a creature's anatomy or physiology. Level 2 First Aid Spend 1 minute to restore 1d10 + Wis Mod hp to either yourself or an ally. 5 per day Level 3 Help or Harm Choose path Level 4 Ability Score Improvement Level 5 Self Administraton Store APDOW healing drugs in mobile vials. These potions lose potency after 24 hours. Users of these drugs must suceed on a CON saving throw equal to 8 + the drug level. On a fail, the effect does not happen and the user takes 1d8 damage. Level 6 Natural Compounds If you have access to plants, you can synthesize a first level drug in 5 minutes, a 2nd level drug in 10 minutes, and a third level drug in 30 minutes. A short rest restores all 1st, 2nd, and 3rd level slots. Level 7 First Aid Improvement First aid now restores 2d10 + Wisdom mod and cures most effects from creatures. Level 8 Ability Score Improvement Level 9 Drug Cocktail Combine 2 drugs together once per short rest. You can use this cocktail like it was one drug. You must expend both drug's level slot to make the cocktail. Level 10 Self Administration Bonus The saving throw is made with advantage. Creatures never take damage now from a failed save. Level 11 Medical Insurance You may reroll medicine checks below 10. This is pre-bonus (e.g. rolling a 9 on the d20 with a +5 bonus would still be eligible for a reroll). You must take the result of the second roll. Level 12 Ability Score Improvement Level 13 Passive Compound Reads Your APDOW will automatically alert you to drugs in the area if there is a significant detectable quantity. The passive read is often inaccurate and will need further active checks to learn additional information. Level 14 Immortal You cannot be diseased or poisoned. You also only fail death saving throws on a 6 or less Level 15 I Am Drugs You can go two weeks without food, water, or sleep (much like real drug addicts). Exhaustion doesn't affect you. Level 16 Ability Score Improvement Level 17 Permanent Uppers You may take an extra action 3 times per long rest Level 18 First Aid Improvement You may use First Aid an unlimited amount of times Level 19 Ability Score Improvement Level 20 System Shock Once per month as an action, you can instantly mimic the effects of a long rest Healer Level 3 Time of Need First Aid now only takes one action (6 seconds). Back in the Fight Stabilizing an ally gets them back up with 2d6 health. Level 6 Sympathy Drugs Restore 1d8 of your own health if a drug you use causes an ally to gain health. Does not work with First Aid. Level 9 Improved Drugs Whenever a drug restores health, it restores an extra 4 + drug level hit points. Level 12 Favored Ally Once per long rest, you can double the healing effects of a drug on one ally Level 15 Favored Drug Choose a first or second level healing drug to choose as your favored drug. Roll a d4 when casting it. On a 4, it does not expend a slot. Poisoner Level 3 Unexpected Demise Your poisons do double damage if the target is not in combat. Caustic Serum Do an extra 2 + drug level damage to poisoned target Level 6 Noxious Fumes All poisons can be thrown. Target a 15 by 15 foot square if you so choose. If you do, saving throws are made with advantage. If the poison has no saving throw, the victim gets a CON saving throw to take half damage. Level 9 Elixr of Death Reroll a poison damage die on a 1 or 2. Level 12 Favored Enemy Once per long rest, you can double damage on an enemy from a poison. Level 15 Favored Drug Choose a first or second level poison to choose as your favored drug. Roll a d4 when casting it. On a 4, it does not expend a slot.